As mobile communication devices are increasingly being used as a platform for mobile messaging using instant messaging systems that incorporate presence functionality. Often, these messaging systems take the form of third-party applications. Users may run several messaging programs at the same time in the background on their device so that they can be contacted in different ways. One aspect of these messaging systems is based on the other users being able to determine the availability of another user before they send a message. Availability may also determine whether a user even attempts to send a message. Therefore, the effectiveness or utilization of the messaging systems may increase when accurate availability information is available. However, managing availability states for several disparate messaging systems may be time consuming and difficult to manage.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein; rather, these implementations are provided so that this disclosure will be thorough and complete, and will fully convey the scope of the disclosure to those skilled in the art. Like numbers in the figures refer to like elements throughout. Hence, if a feature is used across several drawings, the number used to identify the feature in the drawing where the feature first appeared will be used in later drawings.